Devices for collecting solar radiation and converting the radiation absorbed by a fluid running through therethrough into useful energy are called solar collectors. The energy output is the heat that arises as a result of the fluid, usually water in the collector being heated by the sun's rays. One deterrent to the anticipated growth of the solar home and industrial heating industry has been the high cost of the solar panels, both in original cost and for the maintenance thereof.
One object therefore of this invention is to provide a relatively easy to manufacture, low cost solar collector.
Another object is to provide a solar collector that can be fabricated from an assemblage of parts by the do-it-yourself homeowner.
Yet another object is to provide a solar collector that is easily retrofitable into existing solar energy systems.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.